Game of Thrones: Moments of Happiness
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A small modern AU oneshot with Kevan and Dorna caring for their grandchildren and reflecting on how their children's lives have gone. Just a small simple happy thing I wanted to do.


**Game of Thrones: Moments of Happiness**

A small Kevan/Dorna oneshot, with the couple watching over their grandchildren, and enjoying peaceful happy moments. Just a note, the person Marina in this story is basically an insert of author Marina Ka-Fai who helped me plan this story, she originally planned to have Lancel with Ami, but I thought it would be sweeter to have her as Lancel's wife, anyway, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright, I mean, you're already-"

Dorna Lannister smiled at her teenage daughter. "Janei, honey, of course it's alright. We don't mind."

Biting her lip, Janei shifted slightly, ensuring the five month old black haired, green eyed baby boy in her arms was comfortable. The boy was her own son; she had ended up pregnant, only seventeen, yet despite her fears, her family had been supportive of her.

Something which gave her much needed support as her boyfriend at the time, the father of her child, abandoned her upon hearing she was expecting.

"But, you're already watching the other kids, I don't wanna give you too much work." Janei said worriedly.

Kevan spoke up then. "Your mother is right Janei, we don't mind; in fact, the more the merrier, you know we love having the grandchildren round."

With a soft sigh and relieved smile, Janei nodded. She was lucky she knew, shortly after losing her boyfriend, she found love again and her new boyfriend was more than willing to be stepfather to her son.

' _He adores him too, as if he's his own son.'_ She recalled happily. "Alright, mum, dad, thank you."

She needed her parents to babysit for her while as she had to an exam at school and her boyfriend needed to do so too.

Gently kissing her son, Janei passed him over to his grandmother.

"You be good now, Henry, I'll be back soon." She said softly.

The little boy babbled and waved his little hands at her. Smiling Janei went to go and attend her exam. Meanwhile; Dorna gently rocked little Henry who gripped her top, smiling. Kevan also grinned and turned to the children assembled in the room, playing together.

The first two were twins, both six years old and had inherited their father's Lannister colourings. Their names were Emily and Eva, the daughters of their son Martyn and his wife Mary who was currently pregnant with a third child, far enough along for them to know they were having a son whom they were going to call Leo.

The sisters couldn't be more opposites, Emily being a tomboy and Eva a perfect little lady. The other two children present were also girls, an eight year old with her father's blonde hair but looked like her mother otherwise, while her seven year old sister more greatly resembled their father despite having her mother's eyes.

Their names were Anna and Cerelle and Kevan knew the eldest, Anna was a little insecure but wanted to do well. Meanwhile Cerelle was a sweet girl who wanted to help all the people in need. These two sweet girls were the daughters of Martyn's twin Willem and his wife Marissa.

He smiled as Dorna joined him, cradling Henry. _'It's amazing how far our children have come, all of them...Even though Janei had a hard time, now a teen mother, she does so well.'_

He was proud of all of his children; and while watching the girls here playing, there were still more grandchildren.

While Kevan stayed to keep an eye on the girls, Dorna went through to the kitchen with Henry. Within the kitchen were the children of her and Kevan's eldest son, Lancel and his wife Marina.

The eldest was ten year old Lelia, a sweet girl who also took after her mother in terms of being a social butterfly, appearance wise she was a girl version of her father.

' _She's quite mature for her age, something which her parents find really admirable about her.'_ Dorna reflected. _'Even if they are nervous about it, even now after all these years, they are both such good parents.'_

Right now Lelia was busy making lunch for her siblings. She had even asked about her cousins wanting anything but was reassured they were fine just now. Sitting at the table, chatting away were Lelia's siblings.

Seven year old twins Kennefick and Jerome, both of them the spitting image of their father, but with icy blue eyes, that likely came from their paternal great-grandmother.

Dorna reflected. _'Kennefick is so shy and quiet, just like how Lancel used to be...Jerome is the same deep down, but he tried to cover it up, by playing the prankster; but he's so loyal to his siblings.'_

Dorna smiled, Lancel had changed a lot since his teenage years and it was all thanks to his chance meeting with Marina one day, now the two were happily married, with five children and Lancel was a much more confident and happy young man.

Their remaining two children were both girls, a five year old called Ashleigh who had Lancel's hair and eye colour and general appearance, she had inherited her mother's naturally pale skin and rosy cheeks however, she was a true daddy's girl.

Finally was three year old Rohanne, the sweetest little girl ever, she adored her grandparents and had Lancel's hair colour and Marina's eyes.

"Hello." Dorna greeted the room at large.

They all turned to her, smiling widely.

"Grandma!" They chorused cheerfully.

It was then Lelia saw who else was there. "Oh, Henry."

The little boy gurgled cheerfully and Dorna grinned. Happiness filling her as she saw the children clamouring around, all of them adoring their youngest cousin.

It didn't take long for things to soon settle; Kevan and Dorna sat together, watching over their grandchildren as they all played together, while Lelia looked after Henry.

"I still can't believe this." Dorna said happily. "To think, our family's lives could change so much for the better."

Kevan nodded. "Indeed, we are all truly blessed, our children too and their lives, they are all doing so well, even Janei."

Dorna agreed. "Janei has had it hard for a while, but we stood with her and she is doing so well now. She will do brilliantly, I know it."

Kevan agreed and they continued to watch over their grandchildren, enjoying this moment in time, it would live long in their memory and they would truly enjoy it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

End of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
